Pride of Ice
by Inactive
Summary: Dynast Grausherra, the cold and calculated crime lord explores the inner workings of the Mazoku crime family. (AU).
1. I love my life

**Pride of Ice**

**By: Prince of Roses**

**-1-**

**Summary: Dynast Grausherra, the cold and calculated crime lord explores the inner workings of the Mazoku crime family. (AU).**

**Warning: PG-13 for: Violence, Profanity, Shounen-ai, Shoujo-ai, Sexual Situations.**

**Pairings: Dynast/Sherra, Xelloss/Zelas, Dolphin/Zelas, Zelas/Dynast, Dynast/Garv, Grau/Norst, Grou/Sherra, Shabraningdo/Ceipheed, Garv/Valgarv (Most are simply implied.)**

**Author's Note: Welcome! This story revolves around the inner workings of the mazoku family. The crimes they commit, the people they love and the lives they lead. Everyone is alive at this point. Garv, Shabby, Phibby, etc. This story features a very dark brand of humor, so beware.....wow, three chapters completed in a weekend. How shibby. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one, because I am poooor.**

**On with the show!**

**~-~-~-~-**

"Grausherra?"

I look up from the single sheet of paper that lies on my desk to se who's disturbed my study. It's Sherra, and she looks stunning. Her hair is out of its traditional ponytail and it's flowing freely by her shoulders.

"What do you want, Sherra?" I ask, sending my hand through my hair.

"Mrs. Mettalium requests your presence..." She speaks stiffly, unlike her normal laid-back style, and I automatically know why. Sherra has always hated Zelas Mettalium, to the point of her nearly killing her last St. Patrick's Day. Thank god I was there to stop her.

"Thank you, Sherra. Could you bring her in here?"

Sherra grits her teeth. "Very well, sir."

She never calls me _sir_....

Sherra leaves the room. I open the third drawer in my desk. Inside it is a Baretta. I pull it out and slip it in my pant pocket. You can never be too careful when it comes to Zelas...

 I close the drawer and stand up from my desk. I hope I look presentable enough. I run a hand through my light black hair and I go stand by the door to wait for Zelas.

My name is Dynast Grausherra. I'm twenty-four years old. I live at Grausherra Estate in the north part of town. I'm one of the five heads of the Mazoku crime family, the most feared family in the city. I have a wide variety of soldiers working for me. I serve under the big head of the family, Ruby-Eye Shabraningdo, though everyone just calls him Shane. I'm currently single, though it has been said that I'm the most desired member of the Mazoku, which is suppose is possible, I AM good looking. I have smooth, dark hair that runs down my neck. I have dark blue eyes that can pierce through your soul. I might be going a bit too far here, but I also have a great body.

Zelas enters the room, followed by Sherra. Zelas looks exceptional, which doesn't shock me. She always looks great. She has long, curly blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes, not to mention she had the rack of a goddess. I'd be all over her if she wasn't about 10 years older than me.

"Dynast, darling..." She coos to me, running one of her bony fingers through my hair.

"What do you want, Mettalium...?" I say stiffly. You probably wouldn't guess it form the way I'm narrating, but I'm very cold and icy in real life. People often just regard me as a sociopath, which is pretty much true.

 "Dynast, you know what I want. And only you have it..." She purrs to me, batting her eyelashes.

I raise an eyebrow. "Aren't you a bit old to be coming on to men, Zelas?"

She chuckles. "Yeah, now I come on to women." 

I notice that Sherra is biting her lip. I pay no attention to it.

Zelas continues talking, "However, you do have the information on Meridia Plank that I want..."

I walk over to my briefcase and I open it, pulling out a single sheet. "Is this want you want?"

Zelas grins at me. "Indeed."

"I need it, sorry."

Zelas makes a sour face. "Why do YOU need it? You're just going after Crystal..."

I grin inwardly. It's so fun to toy with her. "It turns out that Meridia Plank was linked to Crystal Costae...."

Zelas narrows her eyes. "You're lying..."

I shake my head. "I'm sorry, but I need this file."

\s 

Zelas heaves a dramatic sigh. "Well then, I suppose I'll just see what Shane thinks about this..."

"Shane won't side with you." Sherra says bitterly.

I turn to her. "Sherra?"

Zelas raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Sherra crosses her arms. "Shane hates you. He hates how you whine and how you always suck up to him. The only reason you've got this position is because Phibrizzo backed you up...."

I slap my forehead. Sherra really can be stupid, sometimes.

Zelas pulls out a knife. "Do you want to repeat that to me, twit?"

This has gotten out of hand. I whip out my Baretta. "You touch her and you die, Mettalium."

Zelas smiles and pockets her knife. "I'm sorry, Dynast. We'll discuss this...later. I'll show myself out"

Sherra glares at Zelas as she walks out the door. 

"That bitch!" Sherra screams.

I place my gun on the table. "Sherra, what the hell did you do that for?"

"Sorry, Dy...but the way she was pretending that she's more powerful than you..."

I fiddle with a stand of my hair. "Sherra, just ignore it. Zelas is more power than you'll ever be...."

Sherra gives me a pouty glare.

I roll my eyes. "Sherra, act your age."

"I'm sixteen. I'm just acting like the child I am."

This makes me grin. "Then why do you act so mature the rest of the time?"

She retunes the grin. "I'm just lucky, I guess."

I chuckle and I give her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush. 

"I'll see you in the morning, Sherra."

"G'night, Dy..."

She leaves my room, letting me be alone.

Perhaps I should give the information to Zelas. There really is no point in having a big argument or getting Shane involved. Of course, then I miss out on all the fun of tormenting her.

Oh, the joys of being a handsome criminal.

~!~!~!

A new day begins...whoop-dee-shit. Morning makes my stomach ache, especially Sunday mornings. They just do, for some odd reason.

I get out of bed and get into the shower. The shower is where my day begins to get better, because I begin to feel healthy and alive again no longer just a shell.

After my shower, I get dressed into a beautiful set of clothes that make me look....ruthless. I also put on a spiffy hat, which is a great part of my costume. Sherra always says that I look like a gangster from the 50's.

I join Sherra for breakfast. Neither Sherra nor I can cook, so we order in something. Today it's some weird Japanese ice cream. Sherra has the oddest tastes.

After we eat the less then delicious meal, I watch some morning TV. It's all corny evangelists and stupid children's program, but it's amusing all the same. Sherra usually joins me, but today she is apparently catching up on her laundry. I'm glad I do have Sherra. Even though she can't cook and she's terrible at cleaning, she's great to have around.

My morning ritual completed, I suppose I should head off to work. Sherra, despite being a major general in my chain of command, isn't coming with me. She usually works from home.

I drive my Ferrari to work. I get looks from all the people I drive past on my way to work. They're all jealous of me or afraid of me....or both, I suppose.

The city I live in is so dark and gloomy. Crime is everywhere. Citizens live in fear. I suppose it's all my fault. Whoops.

You may call me apathetic and sadistic, but remember that I enjoy being sadistic and apathetic, so stop making it seem like a bad thing.

I arrive at my SECRET CRIME HEADQUARTERS....which in reality is an insurance firm. A damn nice one, too. They've even got and Aquafina vending machine there. It's really very shibby. If you wonder what "shibby" means, it's a word that I picked up from Sherra. All the kids use it. I'm pretty hip, eh?

As I enter "ATC Reality Investments", employees smile at me. I put on my sternest face and glare at them. It's good that have them live in constant fear.

I go to my office. It's a nice place and it's right by the Aquafina machine so I never get thirsty. In fact I'm quite parched at the moment...I should buy one...

Inside my office is a second door. Unlocking it, I enter a small, dark room containing a guy tied up, a baseball bat and a single light bulb.

I love my job.

END OF CHAPTER 1 


	2. Murder and John Cusack

**Pride of Ice**

**By: Prince of Roses**

**-2-**

**Summary: Dynast Grausherra, the cold and calculated crime lord explores the inner workings of the Mazoku crime family. (AU).**

**Warning: PG-13 for: Violence, Profanity, Shounen-ai, Shoujo-ai, Sexual Situations, Suggested Rape, Drug Use and...maybe this should be R....**

**Pairings: Dynast/Sherra, Xelloss/Zelas, Dolphin/Zelas, Zelas/Dynast, Dynast/Garv, Grau/Norst, Grou/Sherra, Shabraningdo/Ceipheed, Garv/Valgarv (Most are simply implied.)**

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry this chapter is REALLY late. Of course, Death, Burial, Rebirth is still late, but I'll try to get the next chapter out eventually. This chapter revolves around Dynast, Garv and Phibrizzo. This chapter has a few yaoi references, and shows that Dynast truly is bisexual. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own no one, because I am poooor.**

**On with the show!**

**~-~-~-~-**

I stare at the tied up figure. He has blue hair that stands up on end. His hair is mangled and has obviously not been washed recently. His face is covered in scars and burns. I smile brightly at the man. "Good morning!"

He turns to me. His eyes are a dark grey. "Who're you?"

I chuckle. "My name isn't important. What's important is the information that you possess!"

The young man's raises an eyebrow. "I know a lot of things..."

"Considering all the trouble you're in, I find that hard to believe." I say. Ooh, good one. I'm SO good at this.

He says nothing. I smile.

"Boy, I'd suggest you start talking before I make you wish you were never born...." I whisper, my voice full of smooth cruelty. 

He looks at me with his dark eyes. He isn't bad looking, actually. "I already do wish that."

"Then I'll fulfill your wish."  I say, pulling out a hunting knife. Damn it, why do the pretty ones always die.

He shrugs. "Very well."

I sigh. "You're name is Zelgadiss, right? Well, Zelgadiss, you don't have to die. Just say who bombed the Silvari building."

He gulps. "L-l...."

"Yes?"

"Lina Inverse." He says, sighing.

"You told me just what I want to hear, boy." I say, smiling.

He sighs and looks down. 

"Don't worry. No one needs to know you told me...." I smile at him, and I bring my blade down on him.

~~~  
  


"He's dead, then?"

I nod, looking up at the boy who sits behind a desk. He is short and he has long purple hair. His name is Phibrizzo, and he is the teenage wonder who is a major player of the Mazoku.

"Excellent. And Lina was behind the attack?"

"Yes." I say simply. 

"That's odd. I was excepting Ceipheed to be behind it. I'll get Garv to take Lina down. Thank you, Dynast." 

I furrow my brow. "Wait a minute...."

"What?" He says irritably.

"Aren't I the one on this job?" I say, a bit angry.

"You are. But I only gave it to you because you're best at fighting the Gold Dragons, and I excepted this to be a Dragon case. Besides, Garv has a history with Ms. Inverse." He says, standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm getting a massage."

I sigh. "Fine, fine. I'll come by later to get my new task, then." 

I leave the room, a bit angry at Phibrizzo.

~~~

I return to my apartment. Sherra is waiting for me, looking cute as always. "Dynast-sama! How are you?"

"Not great. I got the information, but Phibby gave Garv the job." I sigh, sitting down.

"Oh." Sherra says, sounding disappointed. "That's too bad." 

"Tell me about it." I sigh, moping.

"Still, at least you get the rest of the day off." She says, shrugging.

I smile at her. "You're right. I've been working quite a bit lately. I haven't been spending much time with you."

Sherra smiles. God, she's a cute one.

"Let's see a movie." I say, shrugging.

"Which one?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"I don't care. Something good."

She smiles. "How about X2?"

"Never been much for comic book movies. How about Identity?"

She nods. "Okay, but just because John Cusack is a sexy bitch."

"Hey, you're starting to think like me." I chuckle. "Let's hurry so we can make the 3:30 showing."

~~~

The movie was fine, I suppose. It was a bit predictable, but nowadays, what is? Sherra and I walk out of the theater, stretching.

"That wasn't a bad movie, I suppose. It was predictable, though." She says, yawning.

I chuckle. She's so similar to me. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Wanna go out for supper somewhere?" She says as we walk towards my car.

"Sure. I could use a bite to eat..." I say, but I am interrupted by my cell phone. "One sec...". I answer the phone, "Hello?"

"Grausherra, get down here right now." A gruff voice answers me.

"What's the problem, Garv?"

"The Dragons have stuck again. Shane's badly hurt."

~~~~

End of chapter 2 

Short, I know. *sighs* Don't hurt me, please. 


End file.
